Doubtful
by Gaara's Secret Mistress
Summary: Sakura goes in search of Itachi so she can get to see Sasuke again but when she finds him he wants something for his services in finding his brother. Sakura doesn't know if she wants Itachi help bad enough to give him what he want. Sequel to Confused
1. prologue

**Here we go again here it goes I don't own Naruto **

**Confused**

_She ran threw the forest and ended up at a river then took a drink. As she was drinking she looked for away to across and saw a raggedy bridge. She walked over to the bridge and crossed it slowly as she walked threw the bridge the wind started blowing then the bridge blew to the right. She gripped the ropes then the wind stopped and she walked then a piece broke. She step over to the next one and it broke. She fell threw the bridge screaming until she ended up in the water. She swim to the top and breath heavy then swim to the other side. She pulled herself out the water and ring-out the water in her clothes._

'_Great now I'm wet, cold and alone'_

_**Maybe you should go back to Konoha**_

'_It's too late now'_

_She walked threw the other side of forest and jumped on top of tree._

_**What if you're going the wrong way? **_

'_I don't know that but I'll just have to bring him to me'_

_**Really and how are you gonna that **_

'_By getting him what he wants the most'_

_She kept jumping and running threw the forest trying to figure out where she was gonna find Itachi._


	2. Chapter 1

Here we go again here it goes I don't own Naruto

**Chapter 1 **

It was a full moon the sky dark purplish blue through the tree stood a pink-haired kunoichi watching the people from the tree top. It has been 3 months seen she been looking for _him_. Not even a little trace that he was anywhere. She thought about shouting his name then thought _No _that would just draw attention to herself. She didn't need any unnecessary attention.

'How can I find someone who isn't easy to find?'

**You can't **

Why was she doing this?

She should be training to be stronger not trying to win some guy heart.

She should right?

A kunai was at her neck interrupting her thoughts

**Apparently they find you**

She curse at herself for not keeping her guard up and looking down seeing black cloak with red designs blowing with the wind. She started to say something but the kunai pressing telling her to stay quiet.

"What are you doing here pinky" said a dark, demonic, and distant voice

"I-I'm-"I didn't say you can talk" he said pushing the kunai harder against her neck.

"I'm leaving you with a warning, you leave and I let you live if not I'll kill you" he re move the kunai and was with a wisp of the wind he went.

"I'm not leaving until I see ITACHI" she said sitting up

After that name came out her mouth she was pressed tree by her neck.

"What business do you have with him"

"That between me and him"

"You shouldn't be smart you could get yourself killed, pinky"

"My name isn't pinky"

"I didn't ask you"

"Take me to see him"

"Do you know who your talking to"

"If you told me who you're then I would know"

His grip tighten around her neck "My patience is running thin"

"Whatever you take me to see Itachi then I'm gone"

"Not if your-"I have something that he wants"

"Really what's that?"

"None of your business"

**You don't have anything**

"I think your lying"

"Are you willing to risk that"

"…"

"Go ahead kill me but would you risk information I have" He remove his hand from around his neck and she relaxed.

"If you lie I won't hesitated to kill you, pinky"

"If I lie _he_ will kill me"

"Kisame you know-"

The other guy looked at her up and down then smiled at her. "Kisame you shoulda-"No I want Itachi-I mean I wanna talk-"It's alright love Itachi looks better, un"

"Shut up Deidara I don't trust her" said Kisame

"It doesn't matter if you trust her she wants Itachi-sama, yeah"

"So you'll take me to see him"

"Sure love what's your name, un"

"Sakura Haruno"

He touch her cheek "Your name fits you love, yeah"

"You can't just take her to see him she-"

It was too late Deidara was jumping away with Sakura and Kisame went with them pissed.

**Reviews people I know short I try to make the next chapter longer**


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

They stop crouching down in the middle of an opening in the forest where Itachi had his back to them and Deidara spoke "Itachi-sama"

Itachi turn around looked at him and Kisame then at Sakura. He waved them away and Sakura looked at him in front of her then the next thing she saw was nothing. Itachi was behind her and grab her by her hair pulling her to her feet then slammed her against the tree.

"Don't think I don't know what your doing"

"I-I'm…not…d-doing…anything"

"Then explain why I have a pink hair kunoichi"

"I-I…w-want… your…help"

"With what"

"S-Sasuke" his gripped tighten and tears of pain came down Sakura face then Itachi let her hair go.

Sakura fell to her knees and wiped her tears away "What of my little brother" he watched her closely "You want to use me to see my brother"

"I guess you can say that"

"And what do I get in return"

"What do you want"

"What are you willing to give"

"Anything you want"

He smirked "Before what you ask for kunoichi" with that he left

Sakura got up and looked around 'I'm tried of Uchihas leaving'

**You never shoulda made a deal with Itachi**

'It's too late now'

**You never said anything about making a deal with him**

'I never said I wasn't plus Sasuke wants him dead and I want Sasuke'

Sakura walked back the way she was with Deidara and Kisame then stopped when she heard something behind her. She hid against the tree then a shuriken was thrown right next to her face and cut her cheek. She jumped out the way when more shurikens came at her then tree branch she landed on broken and she fell on her butt. Sakura got up and started running when kunais were thrown at her feet then got back against another tree to catch her breath.

"You'll have to move faster than that if you want live" said a voice from behind the tree.

She moved from her behind the tree and pulled out a kunai dodging kunai coming at her then started doing a hand signs. Sakura punched the ground and the ground crack all the way to the tree then the tree fell into the ground with no one behind it. Sakura looked around nothing then she heard a whistling noise coming above her and looked up to see Itachi coming right at her. She tried to move but her body wouldn't obey and Itachi was on top of her pinning her arms above her head.

"What did you-" was all she got out before she realize that his Sharingan was activated.

"You were paralyze with fear"

"You wanna fight me"

"I can kill you before you ever make another your next breath"

"Then what do you want"

"When I have it you'll know" with that he was gone again

**He playing with you**

'I wish he just take what he wants'

**But that wouldn't be Itachi **

'I forgot he likes a challenge'

**And you just became his next prey **

'It's all for Sasuke'

**But how far are you willing to go for Sasuke**


	4. chapter 3

**Chapter 3 **

**WARNING : THERE IS LEMON IN THIS CHAPTER**

She didn't get that much sleep she was too busy watching her back scared of what he would do to her next. She looked up at the sky wishing that it will be morning already.

'He got me paranoid'

**He not gonna get you now **

'How do you know'

**I don't but why would he get you when your so agitated **

She brought her knees to her chest and rest her head on her knees closing her eyes slowly. She cleared her mind listening carefully to her surrounding. Nothing. She let out a breathe of relief and rest.

Itachi watch the pink haired kunoichi from 3 feet away and smirked. 'Could take her now but I'll let her rest and come back tomorrow' he jumped away.

Sakura shot up looking around then sat back down and signed. Maybe she was paranoid or just need something to eat. She jumped through the forest looking for a village and found one about 2 hours later. She walked into a nearby restaurant then order something to eat and drink. After she finish eating she looked for a place to crash for the night. She order a room and went straight to sleep.

The following morning Sakura woke up strengthen and yawning then headed to the shower. After her shower walking back into her room with nothing but a towel on she gasp when she saw she had a guest.

"What are you doing here"

"Is that how you talk to someone who brought you some knew clothes"

"Why would you buy me clothes"

He shrugged then threw them at her and she caught it but lost her towel in the process. He looked at her from head to toes then smirked admiring the review and when she realize he was looking at her body she was too late. He was behind her and grabbing her breast. She gasp as he licked her neck sliding his hand down her breast to between her legs then she grab his wrist stopping him but he gripped her breast tighter making her let go of his wrist and she cried out with pain and pleasure.

'I shouldn't let him do this'

**Then stop him**

"Itachi" was all she got out before he kissed her brutally but she couldn't help but to kiss him back the way his hands were working on her body cause her to moaned.

'This isn't right'

He picked her up taking her to the bed then threw her on it and took off his clothes leaning over me.

"Itachi I can't-"he put his finger to my mouth and whispered in my ear "You want my help remember that Sakura"

He kissed her again but she turn her face so he end up kissing her cheek then he gasp her cheeks making her face him while he thrust his tongue into her mouth. He moved away from her mouth to her neck while his hand worked on her body as Sakura bit her lip trying to fight the tears from coming down her face.

'What have I done'

Itachi force her legs part and put himself between her rubbing himself against her. He slid on hand down her body to in between her legs and thrust a finger inside her then Sakura screamed in her head trying to lay still. He moved his hand and replace with his cock she tried to hold in her scream but she couldn't he was bigger and harder than Sasuke. His hand on her hips pulling her closer against him as he strength her inside. Tears came pouring down her cheeks as he thrust deeper and harder. She was force against him with each thrust.

"Itachi" her voice harsh and begging

He smirked then went faster while Sakura cried and screamed. He pushed hard then she almost fell off the bed. He forced her into his body as his body pushed back. He pulled out and Sakura eyes flutter closed as she lost conscience then Itachi got out her bed looking at her one more good time then got dress.

"Don't worry you get used to me and forget about my stupid little brother" he said while touching her cheek then left.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Sakura woke up later that afternoon with pain between her legs she eased out the bed and walked to the bathroom turning on the water then sat on the tub while the tears came down her cheeks.

**Before careful what you asked for**

'How should I know he wanted that from me'

**Well maybe cause he's still a guy**

She looked at the tub then turn the water off and ease into the tub. She closed her eyes after she got her whole body into the water then relaxed and let the pain ease.

'What if he comes back for more'

What if he doesn't help you get Sasuke

She bit her lip there was always that but she believe Itachi would help her if she gave him what he wanted and be patient. She washed herself then soak for an hour then got out the tub and dried off. She feel a little better and walked into the room picking up the clothes Itachi got for her. It was a black shirt and pink skirt. She bit her lip thinking about the outfit that she wore that Sasuke brought now Itachi brought her something to wear. She put on the outfit then her shoes and put her hair into a ponytail. She walked out the room didn't get that far before she saw shark boy.

"What do you want"

"Just doing what Itachi told me to do"

"Which is"

"None of your business"

She glared at him then walked pass and he followed her. She stopped then turn around "he told you to follow me"

"Shut up and do whatever the hell you are going to do"

"I'm not doing anything until you-"Your annoying you know that"

She bit her lip "What's annoying is someone following me"

He glared at her "I do what I'm told you could ignore me"

"Look at you are not something easy to ignore"

"Wanna run by me again"

"Did I hurt your feelings"

"Don't push me bitch"

"Oh I'm so scared shark boys gonna hurt me" He was getting angry but he didn't do anything but ball up his fist he had orders to follow her and not touch her. "What's wrong he told you not to hurt me" she said with a smile

"My orders weren't not to touch you" he smirked "Meaning I can hurt you without touching you"

That got her she was a little scared but not that much "Come on lets see what you got"

"Like I would waste my time on someone as pathetic and whether less as you"

She did a hand signal then hit the ground.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - **

He went flying through the village. He wasn't expecting her to even touch him but he was wrong maybe she wasn't as weak as she looked.

Sakura smiled with satisfaction then continue on her walk to find that bastard Itachi. She was gonna give him a piece of her mind. She couldn't believe she let him do it to her let alone enjoy herself but she sure as hell wasn't gonna tell him that. Even if she has to kill or hurt people to get to him she would.

He got up doing hand signs then smiled 'Shinobi never turn there back on a enemy'

He didn't get the chance to finish Sasori had stop him "Do you ever listen"

"Do you see what that bitch did"

"I see but that bitch isn't suppose to have no harm done to her or you'll face consequences"

"I don't know why he wants her"

"It doesn't matter just the fact that he does" with that Sasori was gone

Sakura walked out the village then stopped 'Something not right'

**Why aren't they stopping you anymore**

'Maybe they want me to leave this village'

**Maybe**

Sakura turned around and saw Kisame standing in the middle of village looking at her. 'Lets not forget he doesn't like me'

**And we care because**

'If they want me to leave the village I should stay'

**What if they don't want you to leave the village**

'I stay or leave'

**You want Itachi so your leaving**

'Plus according to Kisame Itachi told them to watch me and not touch me'

**Wherever you go they'll be with you**

Sakura waited for Kisame to come closer "Take me to Itachi"

"No"

She frowned "Why not"

"You don't see him until he see you"

She smiled "Fine then I don't wanna see him and he can't see" she walked passed him walking into the forest. 'How dare he I can't see him until he feel like seeing me'

**That arrogant cocky bastard**

Sakura continue walking until she couldn't move and looked around to see who was holding her then she was staring into sharingan. She fell to her knees and he grab her neck painfully and she gasping for air then he let her go while she cough catching her breath.

"What makes you think what you say goes it doesn't matter what you say or think all that matters is me"

"There are more important things than you"

He had her by the neck again but she was against a tree with a kunai at her throat "The only thing that should come out your mouth his my name"

"Fuck her"

He made a tsking sound "There is a kunai out that if you want it to go away say it"

"Bastard"

He pushing it farther to her neck cutting her "What makes you think I won't kill you"

"You woulda did it already"

He smirked "Sometimes I like to play with the person I kill"

"Sick bastard"

"I don't that my name" He ran his hands through her hair with his free hand but she slapped it way then screamed when the kunai cut her. He frowned "You did it to yourself" he removed the kunai "clean yourself"

She glared at him but did what he said and not because he said. After she was clean up Itachi grab her arm pulling her with him. "You know I can without you dragging me"

He let her go "You better keep up" he threaten

She glared at the back of his head 'I hate this bastard'

**Now you know how Sasuke feels**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**AN/ I got a little surprise in this story**

Sakura was looking around trying to figure out where he was taking her and she knew they were far away from the village but they been walking no stop for awhile. She thought about asking him but she shook that thought away then continue walking until she was too tired to move which got his attention.

He looked at her waiting for her to get up and when she didn't he grab her arm "I told you to keep up"

"I'm not use to traveling long period of time with out stopping"

"And you call yourself a leaf ninja"

She frowned "For your information I haven't been to leaf village in a year"

He chuckle "I haven't been there longer than you and I still no how to play ninja"

She frowned "I don't play ninja" he continue dragging her along and she didn't tire to fight him she was too tired "Itachi I'm gonna fall over"

"Too weak are you" she glared at him and he picked her up then put her across his shoulder.

'I can't believe I'm so weak'

**Don't forget your being carried by the sick arrogant bastard**

He carry her all the way to his secret hide out that even the Akatsuki didn't know about. Sakura fell asleep she didn't know she did until Itachi laid her down in a bed.

"When did we get here"

He smirked "Good your awake which make things easier"

"What things" she asked as he walked towards the bed

He grab her arm and pulled her towards him and claim her lips brutally . She pulled away looking at him and he grab her neck then claim her lips again. He laid her down onto the bed taking his clothes off and working on hers.

"Don't act surprise Sakura you knew this was coming"

She glared at him while pushing his hands off her and she realize her mistake when he slap her then he ripped her clothes. She was pissed and she shove him away from her then tried to get off the bed but he grab her by her ankles making her fall on her face. He use her ankle and flip her over then pulled closer to him. He yanked her legs opened and shove himself into her tight and semi wetness.

He smirked "Sakura likes it rough" he pinch her nipple "then she love this"

She frowned at herself how could she like him being rough with her. The bastard slap her it turn her on and mad her mad at the same time. Something has to be wrong her with her if she likes making Itachi mad that he use it against her through sex.

He lean against her stomach as he thrust hard into to get her attention back on him and out her thoughts which she did. She bit her lip and he couldn't have that he need to hear her whether he was hurting or pleasuring her. He twisted her nipple with one hand and took the other into his mouth pulling on it. She arched her back and started moaning his name then he pulled her hard. He thrust deeper and she gripped him then he groaned which surprise them both. He gasp her hips and watched her move against him then he took her mouth. Sakura was biting and pulling on his tongue while he thrust painful inside her. Itachi couldn't believe he was letting her play with his tongue and himself. She was meeting all his forceful and violent thrust with her own. She tired grabbing his shoulder both they both were sweaty and her hand would slid right off then she started gripping him tighter. Itachi knew Sakura was close in coming but then so was he and he was gonna make sure she comes first. He sat up a little bit so he could watch her more closely then pounded into going faster and changing movement. Sakura gasp and tired to keep up with Itachi but couldn't then before she knew it she was screaming with her head back coming. She had a knew feel come over her then Itachi came collapsing on her and she realize that she didn't hate the sick bastard as she thought but she liked him.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

She woke up the next morning she thinks the room was dark and had no windows. She looked around for Itachi but found she was by herself then got up and looked for something to wear since he tore her clothes. She found nothing but she did go in the bathroom and took a shower then sat on his bed in his towel. Her stomach growled and she blushed not remembering eating at all yesterday. She got up and left out the bedroom into a bigger room that had a little wooden couch along with tables and chairs. She walked around the room and frowned when she found nothing then sat down on the couch with her arms cross. The door opened about 10 minutes later and she hid behind it then it closed.

"I know your behind there" Itachi said she didn't answer him but did look at his hands with bags then he looked at her "want food and clothes"

"Yes"

"How much do you want it"

"What do you mean"

"You know what I mean"

"No I don't"

"If I told you to forget about my brother and you could have you would say"

She bit her lip 'How would I forget about Sasuke'

"You do have a time limit"

"I can't just make Sasuke disappear from my mind"

He smirked "I can"

'Did I agree to let him erase my memories of Sasuke'

**It seem that way**

"I guess I'll have to be naked and hungry"

He looked shock for a second then he smirked "Your not faithful to my little brother if your having sex with me"

She frowned "It not like you care about him"

He slap her "Don't say things you don't know anything about"

She glared at him "I know Sasuke wants to kill you cause you killed your clan"

He reach for her "Look what you made me do to you"

Sakura moved out the way "We done Itachi I'll find Sasuke on my own"

He frowned "What make you think your leaving"

"The deal off"

He grab her arms then threw her on the couch "Its over when I said it was"

"ITACHI…NO…STOP IT" she tried to moved his hands but he threw the towel across the room

"You know you want it" he squeeze her breasts

"I won't leave I promise"

"I know you won't" he let her go and got up then threw the bags on her " I got go out but I'll be back"

She nodded and watch him leave then she got dress. After filling up on food and she stood by the door then looked around the room. She couldn't stay here anymore and she had to found Sasuke before Itachi finds her. She opened the door then took off into the forest.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Sakura been walking for at least 2 hours and feels like she been going in circles but she wasn't sure if she has or not. She pulled out a kunai and mark a tree before she walked pass it then jumped onto a tree branch. She looked over the beautiful green forest and saw the village she was staying at was North of where she was then headed that way. As she jumping through the forest something flies pass her making her jumped out the way. She looked at the kunai that almost hit her then frowned hiding and waited for the person to strike again. When nothing happened she continued going on her way but kept her guard up and arrive at the village entrance then looked back to the forest.

'Something not right'

She entered the village dismissing the thought but froze when she saw the village was in a chaos. Homes and building on fire or already destroy then there were people running around screaming if they weren't already dead. She cover her mouth walking through the village and couldn't believe what she was seeing.

'I was just here not too long ago'

Who would do so a horrible thing

Sakura saw a little girl around ten with blond hair shaking and holding her doll tightly then walked up to her kneeling in front of her. "What happened"

"T-t-they k-killl e-everyb-boody"

Sakura rubbed her shoulder "Don't worry I'll protect you"

"I-it-ts t-too"

Sakura frowned while the little girl eyes went wide then she screamed running away and Sakura looked behind her but got hit in the back of the neck and went unconscious. The person picked her up and carried her away from the village. The sounds of people dying and screaming as their village burn to a crisp was the last sound Sakura heard.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Sakura woke in a dark and empty room on a bed then started to get up but fell back down on the bed. She tried moving but her body was paralyze then she saw something moving her away. The figure stood over the bed looking at her and she didn't know what to do but stared back at the figure.

"What are you doing here"

"What are you talking about you brought me here"

"You know what I mean"

"I don't even know who you are"

"Think about it Sakura"

Her eyes wide and she frowned "Sasuke what are you doing here"

He frowned "I just asked you that question"

"Well I guess I made a wrong turn somewhere"

He frowned harder "How long you been here"

"A week" she lied

"How long have you been here"

"Are you interrogating me"

"Would you just answer my question" he said getting frustrated

"I already answer that question"

"You lied to that question"

"Then how long do you think I been here"

"Long enough to know that you didn't make a wrong turn"

"I knew you would come here a eventually"

"Have you seen Itachi"

**Before or after the rape turn into sex**

'Not helping'

"Sakura"

"Yes" 'No point in lying'

"When"

"Hours before you pulled me away"

"Do you know where he went"

"He didn't tell me"

He signed then looked at me "Were you talking"

"I wouldn't call it talking"

"He was fighting you"

"No"

"Then what were you doing"

She bit her lip not really wanting to answer that question "Arguing"

He frowned "About what"

She signed "You"

He frowned harder "Why were you arguing about me"

"I wanted to find you and he wanted to keep me from getting in the way"

"How was he gonna do that"

"Lock me up in a room like he did before I watch him leave" Sasuke got up and Sakura looked at him "what's wrong"

"He wouldn't just let you leave"

"He was gonna with fish face guy"

Sasuke looked at her "Still he smart enough not to just let you leave and not know where your going"

"You think he's here"

"I don't think" she looked at him confused until he finished "he is here"

"What how can you be-"

A figure moved around then stopped "Why wouldn't I get what's mine"


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Sakura looked at Itachi with wide eyes and he grab her arm pulling her towards him but Sasuke grab her arm too then glared at his brother. "Let her go"

"Guys your gonna break my arm"

Itachi throw her on the ground and looked at his brother "She mine little brother"

"No she not"

"Are you gonna fight me for her"

"I was gonna fight you whether you have her or not"

Sakura looked at Sasuke and Itachi getting ready to fight over her. She knew this was a bad idea but she didn't know what to do. She still had feels for Sasuke but she also have feels for Itachi.

"Please don't fight" she begged

But they were listening to her they were too busy glaring at each other. Itachi step forward and just looked at Sasuke in the eye then Sakura looked at Sasuke who was just standing there.

"What did you do"

He didn't answer and Sakura started to get up "Don't move or I'll hurt you"

She sat down and looked at Sasuke then at Itachi. Sasuke move a minute late swinging his katana at Itachi but Itachi moved out the way and appeared behind Sasuke then Sasuke swung the katana backwards . Itachi didn't expect that but he moved in time and Sasuke just cut his arm. Itachi looked at his younger brother and smirked then he slammed Sasuke against the wall by his neck.

Sakura ran over to them and put her hand over Itachi "Don't do this"

"You have a choice Sakura stay out my way or I'll fuck you in front of my brother"

She looked at him wide eye 'He wouldn't'

**He would**

"Interfere again" he pushed her away

Sasuke looked at her "He fuck him"

"He rape me"

**Once**

Sasuke looked at his brother "You rape her"

Itachi shrugged and tighten his gripped around Sasuke neck "If you really wanted her you wouldn't have left her unprotected"

Sasuke reach for his brother's hand around his neck but Itachi punch him in the stomach with his free hand then Sasuke spilt out blood. "If you want her little brother you will have to kill me"

Sasuke glared at Itachi "I will kill you"

Itachi smirked "Saying is one thing"

Sasuke tried to kick Itachi but he block the kick and broke his leg then Sasuke screamed in pain. Sakura cover her mouth and looked away then she got up not wanting to see Itachi kill Sasuke. She walked to the door but was stopped but Kisame with his arms crossed looking pass her then back at her.

"Your not leaving"

"I'm not watching this"

"Feeling weak and helpless"

"Fuck you"

He smirked "The only reason I haven't killed you was cause Itachi"

"What makes you think I won't kill you"

He smirked widen "Your no match for me pinky"

"Did you not forget me making you fly across the village"

He grab her by the neck and pushed her against the wall "That was luck you would never do that again"

"What are you doing un?"

Kisame dropped Sakura and glared at Deidara "What are you doing here"

"Saving you un"

Kisame frowned and pushed passed Deidara "I don't need saving"

Deidara helped Sakura up then glance at Sasuke and Itachi. "Fighting over you"

She nodded and he smiled then walked out the door. Sakura looked back at Sasuke and Itachi who were now in using jutsu.


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Sakura didn't know what to do so she just watch them beat the shit out each other. Itachi was winning the most even though Sasuke looked like he was the one winning but Itachi would get him in his blind spots. She bit her lip and looked away then she felt a tap on the shoulder. She looked to see Deidara smiling then he lean against the wall looking at Sasuke and Itachi. She got up and walked over to him.

"I thought you left"

"I did" she signed and started to leave out the room but he grab her then turned her around. "your suppose to stay and watch the fight"

She looked over at them Sasuke had stab Itachi with his katana and her body reacted before she could think. She standing on the side of Sasuke and Itachi then they both looked at her.

Sasuke pushed her out the way "Get out the way"

She fell on her butt and when she looked up Sasuke was on his knees while Itachi stood behind him then saw his sword across the room. Itachi looked at her then put his feet on Sasuke back and she looked away but that didn't stop her from hearing the breaking sound of Sasuke arm along with him screaming in pain. She looked back at them with tears in her eyes but Sasuke had kicked Itachi then got his sword. Sasuke ran at Itachi aiming it Itachi heart but Itachi moved and Sasuke must have none he would cause the katana got him in the back instead then Itachi winced.

"STOP IT" Sakura yelled crying

Itachi did glance her way but Sasuke wasn't playing her any attention all he cared about was his brother being dead. Sasuke had a kunai in his hand now but a threw it instead of running at his brother. Several thing happened at once Sakura had ran towards Itachi trying to block the kunai and Itachi had dodge the kunai then Sasuke was on his knees. Sakura was on her knees with a kunai in her side and Itachi had use Kanashibari no Jutsu (Temporary Body Paralysis Technique).

"Are you ok Sakura" Itachi asked

She nodded and started to take the kunai out her side but Itachi had moved her hand then took it out himself. She winced and started to heal herself when Sasuke started twitching then Itachi started doing hand signals. The next thing she knew chains had started coming out the ground the same time Itachi yelled "Jogoku no Chein" (Chains of Hell). The chains were pulling against Sasuke's body apart and she had to turn her head away not being able to watch his body break into pieces. She heard Sasuke screamed then flinched when she felt something warm and wet cover her body. She couldn't believe she let Itachi killed Sasuke in front of her. She looked at Itachi with tears in her eye and he grab her arm getting her to her feet then took her out the room but not before stopping to talk to Deidara.

"Clean up the mess" he nodded and walked passed Itachi

Itachi took her out the house to a pond and started to take her clothes off. Afterward she was shaking and crying then he took his own off as he picked her up. He cleaned his brothers blood off her body and his. Sakura didn't know what she was gonna do now and she was scared if she tried to leave Itachi he would kill her like he did Sasuke. He touched her cheek and tilt her head up then kissed her. She was still crying but he didn't seem to care. He kissed her neck and squeeze her breast then opened her legs. He thrust inside her hard and fast making her screamed. She gripped his shoulder digging her nails into them and he continue his fierce speed then lift her legs around his waist. As he pounded into her harshly she notices tears coming down his cheek and her heart skip a beat. He cared about Sasuke and he really didn't wanna kill him but he felt that he have to if he wanted to keep her. She bit her lip it was her fault Sasuke died not Itachi. She was the one who came to Itachi in the first place and she choose Itachi over Sasuke. She touched his cheek and he looked at her then she hugged him. He didn't hug her back at first but then he gave into the hug. He gripped her hips moving them to meet all his rough and deep thrusts. A moan escape her little pretty mouth and he took her mouth then he pulled on her nipple. She came a second later but continue rocking her hips to every rough deep thrusts then he took her nipple into his mouth sucking and nibbling on it. He held her tight not wanting to let her go and he looked at the sky it wasn't sorry that he end up with Sakura but he didn't wanna kill his brother. He shot his seed deep into her knowing she would get pregnant. When she did give born to their first son would name it after his little brother.

**THE END**


End file.
